Precioso Milagre
by DavidxEmber
Summary: It had been so many years since the tradegy, since their loss. Now, for the first time ever, they talk about their life would be like if it had never happened. Sequel to "Alma Perdida".


**_Precioso Milagre_**

**_(Precious Miracle)_**

**_Couple: Supermartian_**

**_Rating: T+_**

**_Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Status: Complete_**

**_Summary: It had been so many years since the tradegy, since their loss. Now, for the first time ever, they talk about their life would be like if it had never happened. Sequel to "Alma Perdida"._**

* * *

No one was at the Cave, which was about as rare as Wally and Bart being full. No one except for Conner and M'gann.

"Hey." Conner sighed, sitting beside her on the couch, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey. Happy late Birthday." M'gann said. "So you remembered?" He asked. "I remembered the day of your birthday, but it... It didn't feel right to say it or do anything..." M'gann sighed.

"Yeah... I don't really like celebrating it anyway..." He frowned.

"Conner?" M'gann asked.

"What do you think life would be like if Carson hadn't... _Died_...?"

Conner frowned at the memory. It had been so long since it happened, since they lost their baby boy. It was easier for them not to talk about it.

Their son's premature death was when things really started to go _south_ for them...

"I don't... I honestly don't know..." He sighed, setting his cup down and looking at his feet.

"This is most we've talked about Carson since we picked out his name." M'gann commented. "Yeah... I think we can agree on one thing though." Conner said.

"What's that?" M'gann asked.

"He would look more like me then you. Except for the eyes. He'd have your eyes."

"He'd be smart; just like you." She smiled.

"Tough too. Be hard to hurt him in a fight." Conner smirked.

"He wouldn't be a hero. Carson would be as normal as he can be, you know, for being a hybrid alien species..." M'gann said.

"Yeah, he would be normal. _No Team_, _no League_, _no Shadows_ or _the Light._ The worst he'd have to worry about is who to ask to prom- not one of his friends being killed in a spandex suit by a giant tentacle creature..." He said.

"Do you think we'd still be together?" M'gann asked

"I don't... I don't know. _Maybe_." Conner sighed. "One thing's for sure; you _wouldn't_ be with La'Gaan."

"_Conner_..."

"M'gann, I do _not_ care. I don't want that thing near my kids- whether you're their Mom or not." Conner told her, sternly.

"... _He's not very good with kids_..."

For the first time in almost four years, they talked about _their son_.

They talked about how, with the exception of his eyes and smile, he'd be just like Conner. They talked about what values they'd put into Carson's head; how everyone was equal, regardless of being a meta, alien, or a normal human.

"He would be loved. No matter what he did, he would be loved." M'gann sighed.

"I miss him... I wish he hadn't... _Died_..." She frowned, sniffing back tears. "Maybe it was for the best. Imagine what life would be like if Carson _had_ lived. He would be stuck in the middle of all of our fights and all the drama going on between us..." Conner pointed out.

"It would've been easier if I hadn't been so far along, if we hadn't grown so... _Attached_. But we fell in _love_- we gave him a _name_, Conner! And less then ten hours after we gave him a name, he _died_." M'gann reminded him.

"Do you think if he _hadn't_ named him until he was born, we would've _lived_?" Conner asked.

"I'll kill myself if that's true." M'gann groaned.

Conner laughed. He knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't help it. "Conner! That's mean!" M'gann cried, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Sorry. I'm sorry..." He apologized.

"Do you think we should start... Do you we should tell people about Carson?" Conner asked her. "I don't know... Maybe we should start by telling a few people; Garfield maybe? But _not_ La'Gaan. _Never_ La'Gaan. He hates you enough, we don't need him getting any ideas about the miscarriage..."

"_What miscarriage_?"

The aliens jumped at the sound of Nightwing's voice. M'gann gulped. He overheard them...

"So who had the miscarriage?" Dick asked, sitting down on the couch next to them. "... _I did_..." M'gann sighed, looking down at her feet.

The fomer Robin's eyes widened. "_W-when_ did this happen? Why didn't you guys tell anyone! If a mission caused-" "A mission _didn't_ cause it, Dick. It just happened." Conner interrupted him.

"Oh... Well... What exactly... Happened?" He asked.

"I woke up one morning around five a.m., thinking I peed my pants. But when I pulled the covers back their was blood- a _lot_ of blood. So while I took a shower to get cleaned up, Conner changed the sheets, burned the old ones, and flipped my mattress." M'gann explained.

"And today is the first time we've talked about it since it happened..." Conner frowned.

"How long ago did it happen?" Nightwing asked.

"... Five days after Wally's seventeenth birthday..."

"Almost... Almost four years ago. But why are you guys so depressed over what, a six week pregnancy?" Dick asked, sounding confused.

Conner and M'gann said nothing. They did nothing. The ex-couple just sat there in complete silence, waiting for Dick to figure it out.

It took him awhile, but he eventually did. "You were... A lot further along then six weeks, weren't you?" He asked.

"_Yeah_."

"How far along were you, M'gann?"

"Nineteen weeks exactly... We decided not to tell the League until I hit 20 weeks, so there wasn't much that they'd be able to do. But a week before we planned to tell anyone, I miscarried..." M'gann explained, sighing.

She hated talking about her dead little boy.

"Do you know what you guys were going to have?" Dick asked, moving from the couch to the coffee table, so that he was in front of them.

"... A _boy_. It was going to be a _boy_..." Conner sighed, both of his hands balled up into fists.

Dick's eyes went even wider then what they were before. "You said there was a lot of blood. How much was there?" He questioned.

"More then what Tula had." M'gann said.

"Tula had a lot of blood. She was what, 5'2 and ninety pounds? She shouldn't have had that much blood in her." Nightwing sighed.

"But what I'd like to know is, why are you guys talking about it now?"

M'gann sighed. She would be the one to answer this. "My due date was the 18th."

* * *

Even though they told Nightwing (_mainly because he overheard them_), Conner nor M'gann found that they were _not_ ready to tell anyone else.

"We do _need_ to tell the Team..." Conner sighed. They were in his room, discussing what they were going to do next.

"No. We don't. It's like how we broke up; _Carson is our own business_." M'gann huffed.

"Yeah well, I'd rather us tell people and have them know the truth, then to hear something and come up with a bunch of _bullshit_ lies." Conner snapped.

"We agreed with this almost four years ago; we _won't_ tell _anyone_!" She growled. "The Team and League _know_ we're hiding something, M'gann!" He cried.

M'gann narrowed her eyes at him, before standing up, and leaving his room. Conner sighed, not even bothering to follow her. She always did this; whenever she heard something she didn't like, she would get up and walk away.

Regardless of who she was talking to.

A few minutes later, M'gann came back.

"I told the Team. I told them that you got me pregnant during the summer before our senior year, and that I had a miscarriage in November- after Wally's birthday. I told them that it was a boy, and that his name was going to be Carson. And I said that they could tell the League, but if anyone even hinted something about it to La'Gaan, they'd all suffer my evil, telepathic wrath. Happy? They know now. They know about our dead son." M'gann told him, tears forming in her eyes.

Conner said nothing. All he did was wrap his arms around her, burrowing his face into the side of her neck, as she cried into his chest.


End file.
